Fking Perfect
by TheDendrologist
Summary: Hinata runs bleeding and scared through a forest trying to escape her past.  When its about the end will she be saved? A songfic to the song in the title by Pink.  Rated M because its depressing and has graphic cutting near the end.


I do not own Naruto.

This story, songfic I guess it's called was inspired by a song by Pink called Fucking Perfect.

It's pretty sad with graphic cutting at the end so be weary.

If you are reading this and your sad, depressed and thinking about hurting yourself, please don't. You are loved even though you may not believe it. Talk to somebody if it helps. Don't just assume it doesn't after you've talked to one person. Find a person you are or can learn to be comfortable with and trust.

**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire <strong>

Hinata ran through the forest. Past the beech thicket, through the knotweed and loosestrife. Tears streamed down her face. She clutched her left arm trying to put pressure and stop the immense amount of blood from running down her tattered arm. She ran into the stream. If only she could get past the it, at least that would be another obstacle behind her. All of a sudden she tripped on a rock and went head first into a towering red oak. Pieces of bark blew off the tree exposing the cambium. Although she was barely fazed due to intense fear her head swung behind her. She had stopped. Her father's men could be on her any second. Was that smoke? Yes, the sun falling below the tree line was bright red. Birds were flying away from the blood red orb and black tailed deer could be heard darting through the trees. What was that? Oh shit, It couldn't be.

"_Oh where, oh where has the heiress gone, oh where oh where can she be… BYAKUGAN!... I see you. Just come on out and everything will be fine. Hinata hid around the corridor. Tough luck being in a family that can see everything. The person's steps were coming closer. She had to run. Hinata turned and began to race down the hallway but ran into a pillar containing a candle. The candle in turn fell right onto a wicker chair. Hinata barely noticed and just kept running_

That little candle had started this huge wildfire? The Hyuuga compound was ablaze and the fire had gone into the courtyard burning all of her precious flowers. She had put so much time and effort into them and now they were gone. The beech thicket outside the west gate would catch fire soon and the dry season combined with the crappy beech wood be an accelerant and the thicket would be engulfed in an instant.

**Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss "no way it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down <strong>

Her life was a piece of shit. Kiba pretended to like her, gave her clothes and jewelry but all he was really after was sex and bragging to his friends about how "good" he was, what he could make her do and what a slut she was. Gaara had said he loved her and then cheated on her. They had been dating for a couple months and she had discovered that throughout all of it he was having a relationship on the side. When she had confronted him about it he had just told her she was a summer fling. He had been dating Sakura for over a year. Hinata caught them together in his truck when he had told her he was visiting his parents. She knew from the location given to her on her cell phone that the call had come from the side of some road winding through Konoha park. The same place they shared their first kiss.

**Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around... <strong>

**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<br>You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<strong>

No one cared. None even once tried to understand her. Her father couldn't care less unless she was the best of the best. Not second best, not even third. She was nothing he wanted, nothing like her sister. She pitied her sister, always having to stay on top, knowing that if she didn't she would be discarded, just like Hinata had been. At least Hanabi was older. Hinata was barely six years old when her father realized that her three year old sister could beat her to a bloody pulp if she wanted. To him she was nothing more than trash. Hiashi and her cousin Neji had both told her that she couldn't escape her fate, she was tied down to being dead last.

**It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<strong>

Hinata was running as fast as she could. She couldn't even tell how long she had been running. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Her arm was almost covered in blood and her shirt was soaked with tears. She realized she was face to face with a lake, stretching seemingly for miles. It was dark now and she couldn't even see the fire anymore. The sun shown off the lake, reflecting back into her eyes. Under different circumstances she would have thought it to be beautiful. She walked slowly down into the lake. It was freezing. The water passed her stomach and even though she was wearing clothes the ice like water made her flinch. She just didn't want to try anymore. It was too painful. She was just a disappointment and would never be accepted by anybody. Family, lovers, friends… Hinata reached into her utility pouch and pulled out an oddly shaped kunai with a slightly longer hilt than a regular kunai and wrapped in a yellow fabric with red kanji kanji written on it. The blade looked kind of like an anchor. In the water she pressed the sharp point against her pale white skin. She pressed deeper and flinched as she pierced her own flesh. She progressed down her wrist. She could feel the intense heat as she cut and could feel the skin ripping apart. Even though the water was ice cold, the area around her arm felt like it was on fire.

**The world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that? <strong>

All of a sudden a strong male hand grabbed her wrist, and put pressure on her wound as strong as he could. She felt tiny but many droplets of water drip onto her forehead, cheeks and shoulders.

"Please don't do that. Please." Naruto cried. "I couldn't bear to lose you. You're my best friend in the world. Your smart, funny, talented and make the best ramen I've ever tasted. Don't listen to what your family says and forget about the others that have hurt you. I won't let you carry this burden by yourself. I will protect you."

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me.**

Hinata slumped forward into Naruto's chest, her whole body weight falling onto him. She finally felt safe.


End file.
